


You Aren't Crazy

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Multi, a lot and I mean a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: When you hear a strange and unexplained noise in your living room, you know there are only two people you can call.





	You Aren't Crazy

You knew it could have been all in your mind and you were imagining it. But, you also knew you could not risk it as you knew what monsters were out there. So, after hearing a really strange noise coming from your living room, which was the room you was in when you heard the noise, you knew there were only two people you could turn to who would come over right away and those were your best friends Sam and Dean Winchester. You had been friends with them for about three years now after they saved you from a angry spirit, who was killing single women in the apartment you was staying at at the time. So, you knew what they did, but, after what you had experienced, you did not want that life for yourself, however, you stayed really good friends with them and you always had space for them to stay whenever they were in the area. **  
**

“S-Sam, can you and Dean come over?” you shakily stuttered, holding on to your phone tight.

“Y/N, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” you heard Sam’s concerned and worried voice on the other end of the line.

“I-I heard something in my living room. I know it may just be in m-my mind but I’m freaking out right now.”

You heard some muffled talking, which you gathered was Sam talking to Dean before you heard Sam’s voice again.

“We are an hour out and on our way right now. Put a salt circle around you and just stay calm. We will be here as fast as we can, okay?”

You slowly nodded. “O-Okay. Thank you so so much, Sam.” You hung up, running straight to the kitchen and grabbed the salt before running back upstairs, putting the salt around your bed and sitting on it while hoping it did not take long for the boys to get there.

About an hour later, you heard the door and you sped down the stairs and opened it, revealing Sam and Dean. You saw that Dean had an EMF meter in his hand and they both were carrying guns, which you gathered had rock salt in them.

“I’m so happy to see you two as I’m internally freaking the fuck out right now. I know it may be in my head, but, I can’t risk it.”

They shake their heads, walking in and giving you a massive hug. “You was right in calling us, darling. Like you said, you can’t risk it just in case,” Sam told you before pulling away and they started to check your house for any spirits, while you just stood there, picking the skin around your nails and looking around everywhere for a sign of something.

Once, they had checked the whole house, they made their way back to you. “Wee have checked the whole house and can’t find anything, Y/N.” Sam looked down at you, taking a quiet but deep breath.

You sighed, looking down towards the floor and playing with your fingers, “Great I’m officially crazy as I’m now imagining strange noises.”

You felt two sets of arms wrap around you and hugging you really tight while you tried not to start tearing up. “You aren’t crazy, darling. Don’t say that as yeah, it may have been a few years now since that evil spirit attacked you, but your mind can sometimes relive it and make you hear things,” you heard Dean say.

You sniffled loudly, looking up at them both and trying to calm down. “Really, Dean? So, I’m not crazy?”

Dean nodded, gently rubbing your back. “Yeah really and us two should know after the crap we have experienced,” he chuckled quietly.

You smiled slightly, taking a deep breath and playing with your fingers again. “C-Could you possibly stay with me? Just for tonight.”

Sam chuckled, continuing to hold you tight. “Of course we can. Dean can go and get some pie and snacks and we can have a movie night. How about it?”

Your eyes brightened up at the mention of pie as it was one of your favourites. “Yeah I like the sound of that. Thank you so much for doing this as you didn’t have to.”

While Dean went to get the snacks and pie, you and Sam got the movies lined up and the blankets. You were happy that you were not crazy and were so happy to have friends like Sam and Dean Winchester. You would not have it any other way.


End file.
